This disclosure relates generally to assisted reproductive technologies, and more particularly relates to the incorporation of two-dimensional bar codes on containers for use in livestock reproduction.
In the field of assisted reproductive technologies, particularly in livestock, sperm is collected and identified with donor information. After processing, straws containing the biological material are generally labeled with identifying information relating to the mammal from which the sperm was collected as well as freeze lot and batch numbers. This information was previously printed on each straw with an ink jet printer, and transcribed or logged manually at the time inseminations were performed to track pregnancy, lineage and other genetic factors in potential offspring.
Depending on the types of cells contained therein, various regulatory bodies require certain information to be printed in readable manner on the container. Since sperm is often sold in French cryopreservation straws with volumes which are typically 0.5 ml or 0.25 ml there is often very little space for printing information. The required information may include: a 3-2-5 format (Stud-Breed-Sire No.) NAAB uniform code; the sires registered name; the sires registration Number; a date, lot number, batch number, or freeze code; international stud code; other processing info (stud #).
Most, if not all, authorities require that the prescribed information is readable to the naked eye. A 0.25 ml straw can have a length of about 133 mm and a diameter of about 1 mm or 2 mm, which provides a limited space for the six, or so, required fields of printed information. The limited area is further constricted by the additional limitations inherent in straw printing. For example, straws must be printed in a single pass because a second pass would require a precise realignment based on the location of the first text. Such a precise realignment is not possible in the hoppers which feed typical straw printing machines. As such, printing is generally limited to certain number of characters otherwise the characters become too crowded to read.
In addition to the readable identification information, a linear bar code has been suggested for tracking and transcribing straw information. However, due to existing straw printing limitations the bar code must be placed in line the other legally required text, resulting in a severely limited amount of available space. Linear bar codes provide a great deal of convenience by eliminating transcription time and errors since they can be scanned. However, linear bar codes are not necessarily a space efficient means for representing additional characters. As such, inline bar code printing has been limited to providing about 17 characters.